Estación de Tren
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Él necesitaba ir a visitar a su abuela y Ella iba de regreso a casa. Ella tenía lo que el necesitaba y Él le acompañaría en su regreso. Existen dos tipos de personas... Las que buscan el amor y las que esperan ser buscadas. NELGRIMM
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de la historia y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Estación de Tren _

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Este fanfic está dedicado a todos los seguidores de mis historias de esta sección. Mis mejores deseos para esta semana._

* * *

**_- Existen dos tipos de personas-_**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Llevaba más de treinta minutos en la espera del tren que la llevaría a casa, su hogar. Después de más de diez años ausente; por fin regresaría para estar nuevamente rodeada de sus seres queridos. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando el dulce y cálido rostro de su madre, era cuestión de horas para poder estar junto a ella, recibiendo sus mimos, como cuando era una niña. Ahora, a sus veinte años debía regresar y demostrar que había madurado y que el cambio que había sufrido no era sólo físicamente. Ella había aprendido hacer sus debilidades fortalezas y sus fortalezas sus más valiosas virtudes.

**-Le he dicho que se ha cometido un error –** Aquella voz tan seductoramente gélida y mordaz capto su atención, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos giró su rostro para localizar al dueño de aquellas palabras.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, delgado, apuesto, con una presencia que podía matar de angustia a cualquiera, vestía de negro, camisa de manga larga y chaqueta a juego, alrededor de su cuello una bufanda resaltaba la elegancia de su porte varonil, jeans de mezclilla negros a medida, todo un joven sofisticado que no cuadraba para nada en aquella estación, parecía un actor o modelo fuera de escena, definitivamente aquel hombre no parecía tener razón de estar ahí.

–_Tal vez de ahí su insistencia en que se había cometido un error_ – Se dijo para sí misma la joven que no podía apartar su mirada de la imponente figura de aquel joven.

**-Ya se lo he dicho** – El joven de la taquilla rodo sus ojos con fastidio – **Ya hasta he perdido la cuenta** – Soltó con impaciencia – **El tren a donde usted se dirige hace una hora que partió** – Con la mirada objetiva de un simple espectador no se podía definir quién de los hombres se encontraba más molesto y frustrado, al borde del colapso nervioso.

-**Usted es un idiota incompetente** – Soltó el joven que se encontraba frente a la ventanilla – **Yo no voy a ese lugar al que usted ha mencionado infinidad de veces **– Hizo la mirada aún más fría y oscura **– Me dirijo a Karakura** -

**-Pues…** - La paciencia del recepcionista estaba en su límite **– El idi**…- Las palabras no llegaron a su fin.

-**Estoy segura que no hay necesidad de que se hablen en ese tono** – Intervino la joven, con la intensión de evitar un enfrentamiento físico entre aquellos jóvenes.

Los dos hombres le miraron interrogantes y desconcertados - _¿De dónde demonios había salido esa linda joven? – _

**-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck** – Obsequió una sonrisa a ambos – **Un placer** – Extendió su mano hacia el joven que le miraba con suma seriedad y desconfianza **– No podía permitir que las personas se hicieran un mal concepto de usted** – Le dijo al joven respondiendo a sus preguntas no verbales – **Y tampoco podía dejar que usted perdiera su trabajo** – Dirigió su mirada al chico de la taquilla. El joven soltó un suspiro, larga y pausadamente.

-**Le agradezco** – El joven asintió con su cabeza – **Estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez** – Su mirada ahora era amable y cálida –**Es sólo que aquí el joven** – Le indicó con su mano señalando al otro hombre – **Insiste en que su tren no ha salido** –

El hombre con tipo de modelo, de ojos turquesa y cabellos agua marina no quitaba los ojos de encima de la joven, su intervención le había parecido tan osada y valiente, aquellas cualidades eran dignas de admirar desde su perspectiva.

**-Me permite su boleto **– Le habló amablemente extendiendo su mano, dando por hecho que el hombre accedería a su petición – **Gracias** – Respondió al ver que el joven la complacía.

**-Entiendo** – Se dijo para ella misma, casi audible a los demás – **El error esta en el destino** – Nel le decía a ambos – **Aquí dice que usted va a Okinawa no a Karakura** –

El hombre de ojos color turquesa asió el boleto y miró el destino, la chica tenía razón. Tan acostumbrado estaba a que su asistente hiciera todo por Él que no se había cerciorado de que hubiera comprado el boleto correcto. Siempre había una primera vez y su asistente había aprovechado su oportunidad, había hecho el ridículo – _Idiota_ – Soltó el improperio mentalmente. Y a pesar de aquello no estaba dispuesto a disculparse, después de todo el error lo había cometido su asistente; no Él.

**-¿Puedes hacer el cambio o tengo que comprar otro boleto?** – Soltó con arrogancia, logrando que Nel abriera sus ojos con asombro.

–**A pesar de su error, no piensa disculpase** – Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca en voz alta, así como lo había pensado, impulsivamente habían sido dichas.

-**Nadie le ha pedido que se involucre** - Su tono era controlado, igual en ese momento hubiese querido gritarle _"No se meta en donde no la llaman, métase en sus asuntos y deje de involucrarse en asuntos que no le importan"_. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo, no quiso ser grosero con la joven - **¿Se puede hacer el cambio o no?** – Preguntó con seriedad. Y volvió a ignorarla.

-**Me temó que no se puede** – Respondió el recepcionista – **Todas las salidas con destino a Karakura del día de hoy están vendidas** – Hecho un vistazo al monitor y girándolo le mostró – **Miré, no le miento, tendrá que ser hasta mañana en el tren de las nueve** –

**- ¿Puedes reembolsarme el dinero?** – Preguntó molesto.

- **Mire joven ****Jaegerjaquez** – El joven intento ser lo más comprensible que su paciencia y cordura le permitían – **El error no fue nuestro, usted cometió el error al comprar el boleto para otro destino diferente al que deseaba ir- **Empezaba a sentir que la vena de la sien le explotaría -** Por otro lado el tren al destino al que usted iba se fue hace más de una hora y el tren al destino donde usted desea ir llega dentro de una hora y ya todos los asientos están vendidos** – Le miró con amabilidad fingida – **Pero, como ya no quiero pasar un mal día, ni estarle viendo la cara en todo lo que resta de mi turno le reembolsaré su dinero y espero que regrese mañana a comprar el otro boleto y le haga pasar el mal rato a mi relevo **– Finalizó el recepcionista entregándole el dinero **– Espero pase excelente tarde y que nunca nos volvamos a ver** –

**-Igual** – Respondió a secas guardando el dinero en su cartera – **¿Algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche?-**

-**Aquí a unos cuantos metros caminando, detrás de la cafetería hay un hostal** –Respondió el rubio –_**De nada**_ – murmuró malhumorado, al no recibir un comentario de gratitud por parte del otro hombre.

Sin despedirse giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacía donde estaba la cafetería. Seguro, que con una taza de café bien cargado se sentiría más sereno. Llegó al lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la parte de la entrada de la cafetería - _Al aire libre_ - Un poco de aire no le vendría nada mal.

_-¿Ahora qué?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente de los más incomodo al ver a la joven de cabellos verdes que _"oportunamente"_ interrumpió su _"conversación"_ con el _"amable"_ recepcionista.

**-¿Se le perdió algo?** – Soltó mordaz al ver que la chica permanecía inmóvil a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa que ocupaba.

**-¿Cuál es la razón por la que va a Karakura?** –

A pesar de que la pregunta fue inesperada, la expresión de su rostro no tuvo cambios. Pero, que la joven le cuestionará sobre sus razones para viajar a Karakura le causaron suma extrañeza. Se repitió en silencio que no debía perder el control.

-**No le interesa** – Respondió lo más cortés que podía. A pesar de ello, aquellas palabras habían sonado lo más desconfiadas -_No era para menos_ - Después de todo para Grimmjow, Nel era una completa extraña.

Se encogió de hombros y soltó un ahogado suspiro. La tensión que se percibía en el ambiente fue agobiante para Nel.

-_Tampoco es para que desconfié_ – Pensó Nel esquivando su mirada – _Se sentía avergonzada- Aquel apuesto joven debía empezar a creer que Ella era una loca acosadora de jóvenes guapos_.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín – _**Tal vez Yo…**_ - Dudó –_**Pueda ayudarle**_ –

**-No entiendo cómo **– Soltó molesto.

Aunque, la chica era hermosa, no podía sentirse acosado. El hecho de tenerle ahí tan cerca, le hacía sentir una especie de nudo en el estómago –_Situación desagradable -_ Él era uno de los modelos mejor pagados en el medio de la farándula - _Demasiado famoso _- Y el hecho de que en aquel lugar nadie hiciera mella de conocerle le empezaba a fastidiar _- ¿Cómo podía ser posible que la presencia de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pasará desapercibida en aquella estación de tren?_–

**-Tengo el boleto que necesita** – Nelliel le enseño un boleto de tren que tenía como destino: _**Karakura**_

La acción de la joven realmente le tomo por sorpresa - _¿Por qué demonios esa chica le ofrecía su boleto?_ – Tal vez Ella si le había reconocido y tratando de ser discreta no dijo nada para evitarle un mal rato alrededor de irracionales y desesperadas fans. Un gesto conmovedor viniendo de una desconocida. Pero, su estúpido sentido del deber y honor no le permitía aprovecharse de la bondad de la jovencita.

Negó con la cabeza – **No puedo aceptarlo** –

**-No se lo estoy obsequiando, tampoco** – La negativa, desconfianza y soberbia de Grimmjow le estaban cansando. Su respuesta había provocado que le respondiera de manera defensiva. Aunque, su intensión nunca había sido vendérselo; su estúpida actitud la había llevado al borde de su cordura.

La respuesta de Nel le molestó – _¿Quién se creía?_ – Era Ella quien insistía en fastidiarle la existencia _- ¿Qué quería de él?_ –

-**Si quieres un autógrafo sólo dilo** – Respondió mordaz – **No es necesario que vengas acá con un boleto a chantajearme –**

_-Idiota_ – Sugirió su conciencia un acertado adjetivo, bien calificaba la actitud y comportamiento del joven – _Lo que tiene de guapo, lo tiene de idiota_ –Sentenció su conciencia. Nel asintió secundando sus pensamientos.

**-No es necesario que se haga el gracioso** – Nel le miró molesta –** Sólo quiero conocer las razones por las que quiere ir a Karakura** – Entrecerró sus ojos, estudiando con detalle los movimientos del chico – **No tengo por qué darle explicaciones** – Bufó – **Pero se las daré** – La tensión empezaba a disiparse - **Sucede que Yo tengo dos boletos** – Ahora en su mano asía dos boletos con destino a Karakura – **Se suponía que alguien más me acompañaría** – Se encogió de hombros – **Pero, al final los planes cambiaron y pues me quede con un boleto extra** – La tranquilidad estaba siendo otra vez su aliada – _Este chico puede sacarte de tus casillas_ – Hizo nota metal - **No quería ser grosera** - Respiró profundo.

**-Entiendo** – La actitud de Grimmjow también había menguado – **¿Cuánto quiere por el boleto?** –

-**Oh, por Dios** –Exclamó - **Usted no ha entendido nada** – Definitivamente ese joven le sacaba de sus casillas **– No se lo estoy vendiendo, ni obsequiando** – Dijo antes de que Grimmjow pudiera responderle con otra tontería –**Sólo quiero que este boleto no se desperdicie ** – Clavó sus lindos ojos grisáceos en los turquesa – **Dígame la razón por la que usted necesita ir a Karakura y ese boleto será suyo **– La petición de Nel desarmó a Grimmjow, esa joven le trataba como un igual, un corriente humano que se encontraba esperando en la estación de tren.

**-Su boleto –** No podía dejar de observar sus bellos ojos **– Por mis razones –**

**-Si** – Asintió contenta Nel _- Por fin-_ Se estaban entendiendo.

**-Voy a ver a mi abuela** – Hizo un silencio, para no perder de vista la reacción de la joven al conocer sus razones. Nel sonrió - _Su sexto sentido no se había equivocado_- Grimmjow necesitaba ese boleto por una buena causa – _**Se encuentra enferma y quiere verme antes de que sea demasiado tarde**_ –

Las últimas palabras lograron borrar la sonrisa de Nel – _**Lo siento**_ – Extendió su mano donde tenía el boleto – **Ahora es suyo** –

* * *

**_- Las que esperan que el amor vaya en su búsqueda y las que van en búsqueda del amor -_**

* * *

_**¿...Continuará…?**_

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**__ Hola chico(a)s, la continuación de este fic depende ustedes, los lectores. Así que si quieren saber cómo se dará el romance, espero sus comentarios. Por fis dejen sus reviews._

Les aprecia Alis chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de la historia y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Estación de Tren _

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

_**-En la vida no existen las casualidades –**_

* * *

Una chica con uniforme se reunió con ambos – **Buenas tardes** – Le entregó a Grimmjow un menú y mirando de reojo a Nel, muy cerca de su espalda – **¿La señorita viene con usted?** – La inocente y tímida pregunta de la pelirroja atrajo la mirada de ambos.

**-Si** – Respondió Grimmjow sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

**-No-** Respondió al mismo tiempo Nel, su buena obra le había costado caro. Parecía que ya tendría suficiente con soportar su presencia a un lado de su asiento en todo el viaje.

Aquel tono arrogante con el que Grimmjow respondió hizo que Nel se sintiese incomoda por la importancia que el apuesto chico se daba.

-** Tráigame un café americano negro** – Respondió clavando su vista en la figura de la joven parada frente a él **– ¿Y Tú? –** Preguntó sin apartar la vista de su "_compañera_".

-**Ya le he dicho que no quiero nada** – Soltó frunciendo el ceño, aquellas confianzas y libertades que el chico de cabellos azules empezaba a tomarse le asustaban. La sensación de tenerle cerca le agradaba a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y su conversación se profundizaba – **Me retiro –** Dijo girándose para dirigirse hacia la sala de espera que se encontraba a un costado del local.

La camarera abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Viendo la actitud y comportamiento de la joven. Le entraron unas ansias terribles de gritarle que no debía ser tan grosera con una celebridad como lo era Grimmjow.

- _Acaso no se daba cuenta que cualquier mujer desearía siquiera una mirada de indiferencia de su parte_ – La chica de cabellos verdes abusaba de su suerte.

-**A la señorita tráigale un café lechero** – Le vio avanzar hacia la sala de espera y sentarse.

**-¿Para tomar aquí?** – Preguntó la joven con cautela.

**- Para llevar** – Fue lo último que dijo. Después echó un vistazo a su celular, verificando que no había mensajes molestos_. Por fin, disfrutaría de un tiempo de relax_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Pero, ¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo? Nelliel_ – Se reprochó en silencio. Sentada cómodamente en un sillón, se encontraba lidiando con sus pensamientos y emociones _– Tal vez se le había pasado la mano un poco –_ Cerró sus ojos e intento relajarse – _Era el momento oportuno para practicar sus ejercicios de la clase de meditación_ – Sonrió para sus adentros – _Aquel viaje le resultaba de todo menos relajante y divertido _–

**- Mi madre solía decir** – Aquella voz le sobresalto **– Que quién sólo se ríe** – Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Nelliel había abierto sus ojos de golpe – **De sus maldades se acuerda** – La arrogante sonrisa del ese hombre, más que molestarle, _le ¿seducía_? - _¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? – _

_-_**Creo que las razones por las que Yo ría no le incumben**_ – _Trato de decirlo con el tono más educado posible.

-**Relájate** – Se sentó a un lado de Ella, sin importarle si la joven se sentía a gusto con su presencia – **Todavía nos queda tiempo de sobra para discutir** – Se encogió de hombros – **Toma **– El tono imperativo de sus palabras le molestaron. Pero, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no responderle como se merecía. El chico hacia un gran esfuerzo por ser amable, o al menos eso parecía.

**-Gracias** – Respondió Nel asiendo en su mano el vaso – **No era necesario** –

**-Sólo bebe** – Otra vez ese tono autoritario – **No arruines el momento** – Le dijo antes de que Ella pudiese empezar con una nueva discusión. Cedió lo último que deseaba en ese momento era perder la pequeña tregua. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente durante el viaje para cobrárselas todas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seguía sentada – _El silencio que rodeaba la sala era relajante_ – El hecho de tener al apuesto joven acompañándole le hacía sentirse contenta – _Una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante_ – Agradecía de alguna manera aquella situación. Desde el principio no había querido viajar sola, ir en busca de su familia, de su pasado, era un tanto complicado. Y cuando su compañera de piso le comunicó que no podría ir con Ella, ya no había marcha atrás – _Los boletos estaban comprados_ – No podía ser cobarde, su deber era ir, enfrentar el pasado y reconciliarse con Este y los suyos.

-**¿Tu abuela tiene mucho tiempo enferma?** – Preguntó esperando de todo, menos una respuesta.

**-No lo sé** – Respondió Grimmjow interrumpiendo su lectura – Hace poco recibí una carta donde se me informaba del estado de salud de mi abuela – Se encogió de hombros – **Al ser su único nieto ha querido verme antes de morir** – lo dijo con un tono distante e indiferente, parecía que su lado emocional se encontraba congelado y expresar o sentir emociones no era parte de su vida.

-**Dicho así** – Buscó las palabras adecuadas, lo último que deseaba era iniciar una discusión – **Parece como…-** Intento ser lo más respetuosa posible – **Si no la conocieras – **

**-Es que no la conozco** – La joven le miró interrogante.

En qué momento había permitido que esa joven le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas – _De su vida personal y privada –_ Que sólo compartía con él y con su Yo interno, sobre su familia y su pasado – _Antes de su vida de modelo invaluable_ – Nadie sabía nada – _Él era un vividor y mujeriego que sabía disfrutar de la vida al máximo_ – Eso era lo que la prensa, las personas que le rodeaban e incluso él empezaba a pensar que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

-**Lo siento** – Se disculpó dándose cuenta que aquel interrogatorio era incomodo e intrusivo – **Soy curiosa y suelo meterme seguido donde no me llaman** – Sonrió para tranquilizarse. Cuando sentía la mirada del joven en su rostro o en su figura, su corazón se aceleraba y sus piernas temblaban como si se fueran a colapsar.

**-Mi madre huyo de casa cuando era una adolescente** – Que más daba, esa chica no había dado señales de haberle reconocido, siendo una extraña podía desahogarse sin sentirse juzgado o señalado por algo que él no tenía culpa – **Mis abuelos prácticamente la asesinaron estando viva y por ende la desheredaron** – Hizo una breve pausa para convencerse de que no tenía nada de malo desahogarse con aquella linda desconocida - ** Ella se ganó a pulso el título de Oveja Negra al enamorarse y fugarse a los dieciséis años de casa a lado de mi padre, un joven irresponsable de veintidós años, no tenía trabajo y desde la perspectiva de mis abuelos tampoco futuro **– Le miró de reojo, esperaba que se burlase de él y le dijera que era un estúpido y que seguramente la prensa o televisoras pagarían una fortuna por aquella información.

**-Lo lamento** – Dijo con tristeza – **Tus abuelos fueron crueles con tus padres** – La empatía que la joven mostraba le conmovió.

-**No tienes porque** – Respondió restando importancia a su comentario.

– **Mis padres me obsequiaron a una familia que no podía tener hijos cuando Yo tenía diez años- **Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar** – Desde entonces no he visto a mis padres** – Se sinceró. Así como Grimmjow le había abierto su corazón, lo justo era que Ella hiciera lo mismo – **Sufrí mucho y siempre me pregunte por que Yo y no alguno de mis otros cuatro hermanos** –

No supo que decir, aquella historia que Nelliel le compartía era aún más cruel, su madre había tenido la fortuna de amar y ser amada por su padre. Ambos habían luchado juntos ante las adversidades y habían logrado salir adelante. Se habían hecho de un pequeño negocio de floristería, que con esfuerzo y trabajo había crecido de tal manera que se había creado un imperio y las exportaciones de todo tipo de flores que ellos cultivaban eran sinónimo de calidad y un precio invaluable. Lo que le había permitido a él estudiar en las mejores escuelas y hacerse de una carrera de negocios y como pasatiempo ser modelo, lo que le había permitido independizarse y trabajar de vez en cuando en el negocio de la familia.

**-No debí decirte todo eso – **Se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente** – Debes pensar que estoy loca – **Soltó una risita nerviosa**- Primero me presento a tu lado sin conocerte e impido que te muelas a golpes con un recepcionista – **Sorbió la nariz con delicadeza**- Después te acoso y casi te obligo a que me aceptes un boleto con destino a Karakura – **Escondía su mirada tras el flequillo ondulado** – Y ahora me meto en lo que no me importa y te hablo de cosas que seguramente igual piensas que no te importan – **Alzó su mirada para toparse con sus hechizantes y oscuros ojos turquesa.

-…- Nada, no sabía que decirle – _Estúpido_ – Ella necesitaba consuelo y palabras alentadoras. –_No tenía idea de que hablarle_ – Se trataba de la desconocida, más extraña, sincera, transparente y hermosa con la que se hubiera topado antes.

-**Este café esta delicioso** – Sonrió –_Parecía como si entendiera lo incomodo de la situación _– Había cambiado el tema para liberarlo de la tensión del momento y aunque fuera casi imposible en Él, lo agradeció en silencio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recordar siempre había sido de lo más doloroso para Ella. Jamás podría olvidar la cara seria de su padre y el rostro triste, bañado en lágrimas de su madre. Aquella tarde cuando esa admirable y honorable pareja había ido a recogerla a casa, a su hogar. Era uno de los recuerdos más tristes y dolorosos de toda su existencia - _¿Cómo si pudiera cambiar el pasado?_ – Se reprochó en silencio _¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para contarle aquellos secretos íntimos a un completo desconocido?_

– _Tonta_ – Se dijo mentalmente. Había tenido la necesidad de huir, de abandonarse a la frustración de nunca estar con su familia, -_La verdadera y única-_ Aquella que le había hecho a la vez mucho daño. Sin embargo, no podía evitar amarles y desear con todas sus fuerzas estar una vez más con Ellos.

**-¿En qué piensas?** – La pregunta le saco de su ensimismamiento, sobresaltándola – _**Lo siento**_ – Se disculpó el joven al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían asustado a la joven.

**-Descuida** – Respondió mirándole con gratitud, desde que había comentado lo que habían hecho sus padres con Ella. Él se mantenía al margen, respetando su espacio y evitando comentarios incomodos que pudieran hacerle recordar su amarga experiencia infantil.

El chico se encogió de hombros, intentando no ser imprudente. No entendía de dónde nacía su necesidad por proteger y brindar momentos de paz a esa joven que hasta hacía unas horas era una completa extraña para Él – _Ahora sabía más de lo que en algún momento durante su encuentro quiso saber –_

– **En todo y nada a la vez** – Dijo obsequiándole una mirada de gratitud.

– _Ciertas eran sus palabras –_ Su vida familiar había sido de lo más normal y feliz hasta que sus padres no tuvieron más remedio que darla en adopción _– Sin embargo, se prometió a sí misma a sepultar en el fondo de su mente aquellos innecesarios y molestos recuerdos_ – Se había dicho hacía algunos años que su pasado no le afectaría –_Después de todo_ – Sus padres adoptivos, no sólo le habían dado un apellido, le habían brindado un hogar lleno de amor y armonía. No había sufrido de ninguna carencia, ni emocional, ni mucho menos física – _En sus posibilidades sus falsos padres le brindaron lo mejor –_

Justo a tiempo el tren que les llevaría a su destino arribó al lugar. Su conversación quedaría pendiente. La curiosidad de ambos se estaría saciando a medida que pasarán tiempo juntos – _De viaje aún tenían tres horas para conocerse y la necesidad creciente de saber más del uno y del otro no cedía – _Aquel extraño encuentro había iniciado de manera inexplicable. Pero , algo era cierto de este raro momento_ – Había maneras muy extrañas e irracionales de encontrar el amor y el caso de estos dos chicos era una de Estas –_

* * *

_**-La existencia de dos destinos paralelos en busca del amor es más probable que surja en dos completos extraños que no esperan que se unan sus vidas-**_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**__: Acá el capítulo I de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentarios. Se aceptan sugerencias. Creo que nadie se esperaba el giró que daría esta historia. Les adelanto que me centraré más en la vida de Nel y como la presencia de Grimm la afecta. Gracias a __**Shizu-oneesan**__**, Tesake, Dairen Tsukihino **__y a__** MikoBicho chan **__por sus lindos comentarios._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana._

_Al chan_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de la historia y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Estación de Tren _

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

**Capítulo II**

* * *

_-En la vida existen momentos inolvidables –_

* * *

Subieron al vagón y caminaron hacia la cabina donde estaban sus asientos, para su buena suerte no tendrían que compartir su lugar con nadie más. Sólo serían Ellos dos, parecía que tendrían un viaje tranquilo, privado e íntimo.

**-Pido el lado de la ventana** – Le dijo sentándose y observó a través de la ventana la vegetación tupida de verde en todas sus tonalidades.

El joven le miró de reojo y encogiéndose de hombros le indicó que le daba igual donde sentarse.

**-Me encanta viajar** – No apartó la vista del paisaje que veía – Lo mejor de viajar en Tren es la vista de los alrededores – Sonrió y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Grimmjow – **Los paisajes son hermosos** –

El joven ignoró lo que la chica le decía y sentó a su lado – **Disfruto más de los viajes silenciosos** – Sus palabras fueron poco amistosas, lo que hizo que el entusiasmo de la chica se apagara.

**-Lo siento** – Musitó mirando una vez más por la ventana como los seres queridos de los pasajeros se desvivían con sus despedidas. A diferencia de las demás personas –_Ellos sólo se tenían a Ellos mismos_ – Nadie había ido a despedirles. Después de aquel viaje, lo más probable es que no se volvieran a ver nunca. Por lo que optó a complacerle. Sería la mejor de las acompañantes, silenciosa, respetuosa e invisible – _Grimmjow no tendría queja de Ella_ –

**-Está bien si hablas un poco** – Comentó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando los pro y los contra de aquel viaje – _Esa chica lo único que había hecho desde que se había puesto en su camino era ayudarle_ – Posó su mano sobre su hombro sobresaltándola – **Siempre logró asustarte **– Sonrió para sus adentros.

-**No es eso** – Giró su cabeza topándose con el atractivo rostro – **Estaba concentrada en otra cosa** – Sonrió – **Es sólo que me tomas por sorpresa** – Le obsequió una mirada amistosa – **Prometo ser la mejor de las compañías** – Se acomodó en el asiento recargando su espalda en el respaldo acojinado **– No tendrás queja** – Le guiño un ojo con inocencia.

Grimmjow le miró por unos segundos perdiéndose en aquella escena –_Una linda chica inocente y osada, toda una memorable pintura, digna de ser recordada_ – Sacó un libro de su maletín y empezó con su lectura.

-**Grandes Esperanzas** – Leyó Nel en silencio en la portada del libro - **¿Es un libro interesante?** – Preguntó olvidando su promesa de ser casi invisible.

Grimmjow no respondió, siguió en lo suyo. Lo mejor era concentrarse en la lectura y olvidar a aquella chica, su pasado y todo lo referente a Ella. En especial, su historia que era una de las más tristes que alguna vez había esperado o deseado escuchar – _Por un instante deseo seguir siendo Él mismo, solitario, frío, egoísta e inflexible_ – Aquella joven le había despertado una extraña e impensable sensación que activaba su instinto de protección. Lo más sensato era ignorar su presencia. Después de todo, cuando aquel viaje terminase no volverían a saber nada ni de uno, ni del otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recorrieron buen trayecto del viaje en silencio. Grimmjow seguía atento a su lectura, sumergido en Está y Nel haciendo dibujos en un cuaderno. Luego de que habían encontrado sus lugares y acomodado en sus asientos. El tiempo había pasado sin altibajos y de lo más lento posible. Tanto Grimmjow como Nel de vez en cuando deseaban romper el silencio que rodeaba el ambiente y empezar una conversación que les permitiera conocer más de sus vidas.

Cerró el libro, estiró sus piernas con desgana y dio un bostezo que se interpretó como estar al borde del aburrimiento – _Aún faltaban un par de horas_ – Observó atentamente como Nel dibujaba sin distracciones en las hojas de papel. Tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía talento y una destreza nata. Sus manos hacían maravillas con aquel lápiz.

**-¿Qué te parece?** – Preguntó curiosa esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-**Nada mal** – Respondió observando aquel paisaje, una réplica exacta de lo que se podía mirar en los alrededores – _Montañas, vegetación abundante, pintorescas viviendas y animales de granja, todo en su conjunto hacían una pintura divina _- **¿A qué te dedicas?** – Ahí estaba, lo que más había tratado de evitar - _Cruzó la línea_ - Aunque quisiera retroceder el tiempo, ya era imposible.

**-Soy diseñadora de modas** – Respondió contenta. Aquel silencio le estaba asfixiando y daba gracias a Dios que hubiese sido Él quien iniciará aquella conversación, la había anhelado desde que se habían sentado en la cabina – **Trabajo como socia minoritaria con una de las mejores y más prestigiadas diseñadoras de Tokyo, **_**Rukia Kurosaki**_ - Guardó silencio observado su obra casi terminada.

**-Entiendo** – Asintió **– He escuchado hablar mucho de Ella, las compañeras del set se vuelven locas cada vez que hablan de sus diseños **– acomodó sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, adquiriendo una postura más relajada -** Es toda una celebridad entre las mujeres de la farándula **– Su indiferencia, podía llegar a ser enfermiza – **Supongo que muchas matarían por uno de sus diseños **– Suavizó su mirada cuando se cruzó con unos hermosos ojos oliva.

**-Lo sé, sus diseños son exclusivos** – Sonrió soñadora – **Cuando llene mi solicitud y entre al concurso de diseños en busca de una nueva idea y propuesta para la moda, no podía creer que haya sido de las finalistas** – Recordó aquella situación, una de las más emocionantes e importantes en su vida – **Ahora, imagina cuando me dijeron que había sido elegida y cuando Kurosaki Sempai me pidió unirme como socia fue aún mejor** –

-**Felicitaciones **– Grimmjow le felicitó sinceramente – **Seguro que Kurosaki ha logrado apreciar tu talento **–

**-Gracias** – Sonrió relajada - **¿Y tú a que te dedicas?** – Preguntó curiosa. Él no era una persona común, ni mucho menos corriente. Hablaba de personas importantes, set, farándula. A parte, de saber que iba a visitar a su abuela, no tenía idea de quien era, ni quien era su familia y mucho menos tenía idea de a que se dedicaba.

Grimmjow le miró casi sorprendido, logró camuflajear su gesto. - _¿Acaso era en serio y esta chica no tenía idea de quién era Él? –_ Durante todo ese tiempo había pensado que Ella se encontraba fingiendo, y que, cuando tuviera la oportunidad le diría que sabía quién era y que hasta le chantajearía.

**-¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?** – Entrecerró sus ojos, buscando algún indicio que la delatará.

**-No** – Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa - **¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?** – La desconfianza de la chica aumentaba al paso de la conversación - **¿Eres un agente secreto o algo parecido?** – Soltó incrédula.

Aquellas palabras, por fin, lograron sacar una sonora carcajada del chico de cabellos azulados – **Sólo en las películas o cuando filmó un comercial al estilo James Bond –**

La chica abrió sus ojos lo más que sus parpados le permitieron – _No es posible_ – Ahora entendía el porqué de que aquel hombre se le hiciera conocido y su rostro de lo más familiar – _Se trataba de un modelo, uno de los más codiciados y famosos entre las mujeres de cualquier estatus social_ _**– ¡Oh por Dios!**_ – Exclamó comprendiendo que durante todo ese tiempo había hecho el papel de idiota. Seguro que la chica del café le había reconocido y por eso le miraba como si Ella estuviera ciega por rechazarlo – _Muchas cosas se estaban aclarando en ese momento_ - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, no era posible, no podía estar pasándole eso a Ella. A Aquel chico lo había visto muchas veces frente a su televisor promocionando perfumes, ropa e incluso coches y sobre todo, no podía olvidar el enorme espectacular que estaba camino a su departamento donde se encontraba sentado en un sofá café, junto a Él un hermoso felino, una pantera, promocionando un perfume – ¡_Demonios!_ – Gritó alarmada su conciencia. Solía ser distraída. Pero, esta vez sí se le había pasado la mano - _¿Cómo no lo había reconocido?_ –

-**Lo siento mucho** – Le miró con suplica **– En verdad no te había reconocido, soy una tonta** – Bajo la mirada de aquel chico, la vergüenza le quemaba las mejillas, sentía arder su rostro de la pena – **A penas caigo en cuenta de quién eres** – Alzó la vista buscando alguna mirada reprobatoria o mordaz de parte de Grimmjow.

- **Pensé que no veías el televisor** – Sonrió con ganas **– También creí que eras una paparazzi** – Le miró con compresión – **Qué bueno que sólo seas una chica despistada ayudadora del prójimo** – Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el ambiente fuera más amigable - **Y no una mentirosa periodista buscando alguna nota amarillista –**

**-Jamás** – Dijo en su defensa – **Mi ética no me lo permite** – Su cuerpo se relajó – **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, eres un hombre sin corazón, debiste decirme quien eras** – Le miró un poco molesta.

-**Supongo que la idea de que eras una paparazzi me convencía más** – Se encogió de hombros **– Después de todo no es la primera vez que alguien finge no conocerme** –

**-Yo no fingí –** Le miró con reproche – **Simplemente nunca te asocie con un modelo famoso** – Se cruzó de brazos – **Cómo iba a pensar Yo que un hombre de tu "estatus" estaría esperando viajar en tren con los simples mortales en busca de su abuela** - Soltó un corto suspiro – **Eso sólo pasa en las películas** – Rodó sus ojos – **No estas filmando una, ¿Cierto?** – Miró para todos lados buscando las cámaras.

- ¿**Siempre eres así de simpática - paranoide?** – La pregunta se mezclaba con una afirmación.

**-Jeje-** Hizo una mueca de disgusto – **Muy gracioso señor** –

**-No te enojes, no es para tanto** – Restó importancia al hecho.

**-Si tú lo dices** – Le mencionó desconfiada – **Seguro que a la lista de descripción de mi persona, ahora, has agregado muchos adjetivos más** – Se sintió vulnerable, aquella sensación le hacía sentir pésimo – **Ahora no podré verte en ningún lugar sin poder recordar este suceso embarazoso **– Dibujó una sonrisa poco convencida de su mala suerte.

- **A mi madre le daría gusto conocerte** – Soltó dejándose llevar por la transparencia que emanaba Nel – _¿De dónde había salido aquello?_ – Se cuestionó al ser consciente de sus palabras.

-**Cierto, ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?** – Preguntó olvidándose del penoso tema de su identidad y no tomando en cuenta las palabras y el sentido que conllevaban las palabras de Grimmjow.

- **Son exportadores de todo tipo de flores, rosas y plantas exóticas que puedas imaginar a todo el mundo **– Se suponía que sería un viaje silencioso. Pero, de unos minutos acá, la conversación se había tornado de lo más interesante – **Mis padres son dueños de la floristería más famosa e importante que existe en Tokyo – **Hizo una pequeña pausa** - tienen muchas sucursales en todo el país y de ahí su proyección a nivel internacional –**

-** Vaya** – Clavó su vista en su dibujo – **Si eres un junior ¿Por qué decidiste ser Actor y Modelo?** – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba una interrogante tan directa.

**-Independencia – **

**-OHH – **Soltó incrédula. Con el dinero que tenía su familia para qué quería independencia - **¿Qué pasará cuando tus padres decidan retirarse?** – En sus veintiocho años, nadie había tenido la osadía para preguntarle aquello, ni siquiera sus padres le reprocharon por su falta de interés al negocio familiar. A esas alturas de la vida ni Él se había preguntado qué haría cuando eso pasará.

**-Te han dicho que eres demasiado curiosa** – Clavó su mirada en el rostro angelical e inocente de Nel. Esa chica tenía una personalidad tan agradable que sus preguntas se le antojaron simpáticas e inofensivas. Un poco de información no le daría poder sobre Él - _El hecho de compartirle algunos datos de su vida privada no le causarían problemas_ –

**-Siempre** – Le obsequió una adorable sonrisa.

- **No tengo idea de que voy hacer** – La respuesta vino acompañada de un gesto amistoso. Una imperceptible sonrisa le entregaba poco a poco la confianza de Grimmjow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Grimmjow acordó no decir nada más sobre Él o su familia. Nel sabía mucho más cosas que alguien que le conocía de hacía mucho tiempo, ni sus mejores amigos tenían conocimiento de muchas de las cosas que ya había confesado.

Decidido hacer leal a su acuerdo silencioso – **¿Y tú familia a que se dedica?** – Preguntó desviando el tema, era el momento adecuado de centrar toda la atención en la chica.

**-¿Cuál?** – Hizo un gesto de desconcierto – **¿La biológica o la adoptiva?** –

-_Estúpida pregunta_ – Se dijo en silencio recordando que con Nel había ciertos temas que eran mejor no traer a la conversación. Se golpeó la frente imaginariamente, demasiado tarde la pregunta ya estaba hecha – **Ambas** –

-**Wow **– Sonrió – **Y pensé que la curiosa era Yo** – Le dijo mirándole de reojo recogiendo sus piernas, las acomodo en posición de mariposa sobre el asiento. Necesitaba estar más cómoda – **Pues…** - Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente **– Mis padres adoptivos son dueños de una tienda de antigüedades** – Encogió los hombros – **Es un mediano negocio familiar que se ha heredado de generación en generación** – Giró su rostro clavando su vista en la ventana. El astro rey empezaba a anunciar su partida tras el horizonte –** La vista es preciosa **– Dijo sin apartar su vista de los colores cálidos que pintaban el cielo, rojizos, anaranjados y escasas líneas amarillas tornasol.

El silencio siguiente dio un poco de tiempo a ambos para disipar la tensión que aquella pregunta generó.

-**Sabes, mis padres me encontraron gracias al negocio de las antigüedades. Llegaron a Karakura en busca de una antigüedad de la familia de mi madre, la verdadera,** - Dibujó un gesto triste que se reflejó en sus ojos – **Un hermoso espejo de plata que mi Tatarabuela fue heredando a las mujeres de la familia** – Soltó un sonoro suspiro – **Escuché muchas veces decir a mi madre que era como el tesoro de la familia Unohana y que por nada del mundo se desharía de Este** – Respiró con dificultad evitando que la melancolía le hiciera su presa – **Qué algún día sería mío por ser la única mujer en la familia** – Su mirada se hizo borrosa – **La tradición dicta que la mujer que primero sea desposada debe heredarlo** – Las lágrimas amenazaban en liberarse sin su permiso – **Cómo soy la única mujer de esta generación, Yo lo heredaría** – Secó las primeras lágrimas con sus manos disimuladamente evitando ser una magdalena en cualquier momento – _Durante catorce años de su vida lejos de sus padres la necesidad de ser fuerte la llevo a hacer nulas sus emociones en presencia de alguna otra persona – _

La posición en la que Nel se encontraba no le permitía a Grimmjow percatarse de que lloraba, así que fue imposible evitar la siguiente pregunta **– ¿Y que ocurrió con ese espejo?** –

_-Silencio_ – La voz amenazaba con quebrarse, volvió a respirar para controlar su respiración – _Alguna vez había escuchado en la radio, en uno de esos programas de temas de superación personal que el recordar los momentos dolorosos era parte de la sanidad que necesitaba el alma. El hecho de hablar de los eventos tristes liberaba a las personas de la amargura y la depresión en la que se encontraban inmersas_ – Era su oportunidad de probar si lo que aquel sujeto había dicho era cierto.

Levantó su rostro y dibujó una sonrisa serena, sus ojos cristalinos indicaban lo difícil que era para Ella tocar el tema y Grimmjow supo que una vez más había tocado temas delicados – _Demonios_ – Maldijo mentalmente sin apartar la vista de la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, tan vulnerable que las ansias de abrazarla y besarla le sorprendieron de sobremanera.

**-Lo compraron mis padres adoptivos, supongo que Yo iba incluida en el paquete** – Soltó una risita nerviosa, equilibrando sus pensamientos y controlando sus emociones – **Mi familia estaba pasando una situación económica muy difícil y supongo que con cinco hijos** - Se encogió de hombros dejando caer su espalda en el respaldo. El flequillo cayó desordenado en su frente cubriendo sus ojos – **Tenían que hacer cosas arriesgadas y que iban en contra de su voluntad, en especial para mi madre. Ella siempre dijo que esa reliquia sería de la familia y se volvería la tradición más importante entre las mujeres, un lazó sólido y especial entre Madres e Hijas** – El nudo que se hizo en su garganta le impedía deglutir.

**-Debió ser difícil para Ellos** – Dijo intentando mostrar empatía a lo que Ella le platicaba. Aquella conversación se había salido del objetivo – _La idea de pasar un momento ameno y agradable se esfumaba tras cada palabra que salía de los labios de Nel_ –

**-Supongo** – Con su mano apartó el flequillo que le mantenía oculta la mirada – **Sabes que es lo más triste y lo que más me molesto de toda esa situación **– Los ojos de la joven se oscurecieron y el color gris - pardo que adquirieron era como dos piedras preciosas esperando ser pulidas.

La mirada suave y transparente de Grimmjow le invitaron a continuar – _Aquella conversación era la terapia que nunca había aceptado_ – **Después de todos mis esfuerzos por retener el obsequió de la familia, lo perdí **– Su voz se quebró – **No pude cumplir con la promesa que hice a mi madre de heredar aquel valioso objeto y mantener la tradición** – Respiró profundo evitando más llanto – _Durante catorce años había llorado lo suficiente - _Se prometió así misma no derramar una lágrima más por aquellos momentos que desde siempre había querido borrar y olvidar para evitar que estos afectaran su presente.

Grimmjow no tuvo otra opción que acompañarle en silencio en aquella dura catarsis que la chica le compartía – **Es lamentable** – Musitó indicándole que le escuchaba.

**-No tienes idea** – Respondió Nel mirándole con determinación. Revivir recuerdos del pasado siempre era una experiencia terrible para Ella. Recordar a su madre bañada en lágrimas y susurrándole palabras de disculpas y diciéndole que era lo mejor para Ella; le provocaban nauseas. Jamás olvidaría la mirada seria y derrotada de su padre al verla partir diciéndole que fuera una buena chica y que disfrutará todo lo que Ellos, como sus padres, no podían darle – _¿A quién diablos le importaban las cosas materiales cuando sólo el amor de su madre y la protección de su padre la hacían sentir la niña más feliz del mundo? –_

Ella tenía razón, Él no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que Ella había sufrido. La vida que él había tenido desde que tenía uso de razón había sido la mejor, una madre amorosa, un padre honorable y no recordaba haber tenido alguna carencia en su vida - _ ni física, ni material, ni mucho menos emocional_ – Si era rebelde o poco consciente de lo que su familia esperaba de Él se resumía en el hecho de que no toleraba recibir órdenes o que alguien más controlará su vida.

-**Cuando mis padres adoptivos tuvieron la oportunidad subastaron el espejo de la tatarabuela** – Retorció sus manos con suma molestia. Aquel hecho le había vuelto irreconocible, la ira le hizo decir cosas desastrosas a quienes a su modo le habían dado todo lo que estaba a su alcance – _Una habitación para dormir, ropa, alimento, estudios, todo lo esencial para vivir físicamente. Pero, emocionalmente siempre se encontraba vacía, el amor, afecto y el cariño eran algo que le costaba recibir de su nueva familia_ – **Ellos me habían prometido que no venderían o desharían del espejo de mi familia** – Sonrió tristemente **– Que no me lo podían obsequiar porque les había costado mucho encontrarlo** – Giró su rostro viendo como el sol había desaparecido por completo y la luna y las estrellas empezaban a ser parte de una fresca noche – **Me dieron a entender que lo guardarían para cuando Yo fuera lo suficiente independiente para trabajar y juntar el dinero necesario para comprarlo y estuve de acuerdo** – Regreso su mirada a su regazo – **Cuando cumplí quince años tuve la oportunidad de entrar a trabajar como modelo en una boutique y como mesera los fines de semana en una cafetería. Las ganancias eran muy buenas. Así que empecé a juntar todo el dinero que recibía y evitaba gastos innecesarios, durante cuatro años estuve ahorrando hasta que logre juntar la cantidad **– Su vista buscó el rostro del joven para ver si aún seguía la conversación. Grimmjow le miraba atento – **Era un logro que me hizo sentir responsable e independiente. El precio de aquel espejo era una locura para alguien como mi familia biológica, por ellos me había esforzado y logre mi objetivo **– Suspiro – **Una tarde llegue y hable con mis padres les dije que tenía el dinero y que estaba dispuesta a comprar aquel espejo que pertenecía a mi familia** – El enojo volvió a reanimarse, hizo sus manos puños hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron más pálidos – **Me dijeron que por cuestiones financieras y políticas lo habían tenido que dar para una subasta de beneficencia. Me enojé tanto que les grité cosas hirientes y desagradables que no sería propio compartir** – Se sentía cada vez mejor, a medida que le contaba a Grimmjow, Ella se iba liberando de aquellos fantasmas que la estaban atormentando – **Fui al lugar donde se había llevado acabo la subasta y me dijeron que no me podían proporcionar el nombre del cliente** – Soltó sus manos - **Fue tan frustrante, fueron muchos años de esfuerzo tirados a la borda** – Su voz se hacía cada vez más triste.

El silencio incomodo que siguió a aquellas palabras le devolvió a la realidad a Nel. No tenía por qué esperar palabras de ánimo de parte de su acompañante. Se trataba de un completo desconocido que al escuchar su historia seguro lo único que había despertado en Él era lastima y lo último que deseaba era que las personas que le rodeaban se la tuvieran.

-**No hablemos de cosas tristes** – Dijo interrumpiendo aquella desagradable pausa en la conversación. Estiró sus piernas y se recargó en el vidrio abrazándose así misma **– Ha empezado a enfriar**- Rozaba sus brazos con sus manos intentando calentarlos.

Sin más palabras Grimmjow le miró serio y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa prendiendo la lámpara que estaba de su lado para empezar a leer – **La noche es hermosa** – Fue lo que atinó a decir cuando sus miradas se cruzaron – _Era la chica más transparente, leal y natural que conocería en su vida –_

**-Lo sé** – Sonrió agradeciéndole el cambio del tema. Disfrutaría del poco tiempo que les quedaba de viaje. Los ojos empezaban a arderle por el cansancio tenía noches desvelándose por su necedad a terminar unos diseños que quería tener listos antes de tomarse aquellas vacaciones que había rechazado meses atrás. Sus parpados le pesaban y su cuerpo empezaba a ceder al sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos quince minutos después de su conversación Grimmjow escuchó el sonido hueco de algo que chocaba con el suelo. Giró su rostro para ver a Nel - _no se movía_ - El cuaderno que tenía en su regazo había resbalado cayendo al piso, el dibujo en el que se encontraba entretenida estaba a medio terminar. Observó como la respiración acompasada de la joven era relajada. Se percató de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, su cabeza recargada en vidrio y su cuello ligeramente inclinado, cuando despertará seguro tendría una contractura o un serio dolor de nuca. Sin pensarlo – _involuntariamente_ – Alargó su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de la chica, ligeramente húmeda. En ese momento se insultó así mismo por ser el causante de aquellas lágrimas al traer un tema delicado y triste de su pasado. Si el pudiera hacer algo por Ella, estaba seguro que lo haría sin vacilar. A pesar de ser una desconocida, se convencía de que valía mucho la pena conocerla.

Guardó el libro que asía en las manos en su maletín y acomodándose en su lugar de una manera que le permitiera descansar mejor su espalda, atrajo hacía a Él el cuerpo de Nel – _**Tienes frío**_ – musitó al sentir su piel fría y como su cuerpo temblaba un poco al contacto con la piel cálida de Él, asió su chaqueta y la acomodo sobre los hombros y espalda de Nel. Observó de reojo su rostro calmo y dulce, la cabeza de la joven había terminado recargada en el hombro de Grimmjow – _**Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias**_ – Besó la frente de Nel engañando a su mente – _En realidad lo que más deseaba en ese momento era robarle una casta caricia de sus labios_ – El hecho de besarle la frente le recordaba que Él y Ella estaban unidos por casualidad. Muy a su pesar debía mantener al margen las emociones que Nel le despertaba.

* * *

_Cuando las personas aprenden a dar amor incondicional es más fácil que lo reciban_** -**

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Notas de autora: Hola a todo(a)s. Lamento la demora, he tenido mucho trabajo y algunos pendientes por hacer y debo decir que la distracción en leer fics también me ha demorado un poco. Pero, ya estoy acá y agradezco su apoyo y paciencia. Ojalá les guste este capítulo compensando la espera lo hecho lo doble de largo de lo que en promedio hago un capítulo Y les adelantó que el capítulo siguiente está casi terminado ;), así que el próximo fin de semana habrá actualización._

_Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y sobre todo a quienes se animan a comentar: __**SuwabeKoto-chan**__**, Tesake, Dairen Tsukihino, **__**shizu-oneesan**__y__** MikoBicho-Chan**__. Gracias Chicas espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron._

_Sigo escribiendo chicas para subir las otras actualizaciones, la mayoría de los capítulos de los otros fics están a la mitad. Así que no demoraré mucho._

_Hasta pronto._

_Al chan_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de la historia y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Estación de Tren _

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

_**- En la vida ocurren sucesos desconcertantes -**_

* * *

_-¿Ahora qué haría?_ – Se preguntó en silencio – _Toda una pintura llena de frustración_ – Sentada en su maleta con las piernas cruzadas y estiradas hacia al frente los codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos abrazando sus mejillas. El cansancio le vencía, no se esperaba que el último autobús que la llevaría a su casa hubiese salido quince minutos antes de su llegada.

_**-Lo que me faltaba**_ – Se dijo mirando su reflejo en el cristal del ventanal del pequeño hostal que se encontraba frente a Ella – _Una imagen patética_ - _**¿Qué no se suponía que a las personas que obran de buena fe, les pasan cosas buenas? – **_

Se puso de pie, no le iba quedar de otra más que pasar la noche en aquel lugar. Por la mañana se encargaría de ir a casa. Se dirigió con paso lento, jalando de su maleta para entrar al lugar. Una vez que estuvo en recepción, espero a que la persona encargada hiciera su aparición.

-**Buenas tardes**- Le saludó una simpática señorita pelinegra – **¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?** –

**-Buenas tardes** – Respondió al saludo con una sonrisa – **Sí – **Asintió -** Quiero una habitación individual** –

**-Lo siento** – Le miró con pena reflejada – **Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas** - La pelinegra miró de reojo al joven que se encontraba sentado en la salita contigua esperando a que un botones le asistiera para llevarle a su habitación. La curiosidad le llevo a mirar hacia donde la joven veía – **Ese joven ha alquilado la última habitación** – Su tono fue más bajo y discreto.

-_Las cosas no pueden ir peor – _Se dijo mentalmente, quería gritar, reír y llorar _– Todo al mismo tiempo_ – Se suponía que todo aquello no debería estarle ocurriendo. La situación se le puso de lo más difícil _– ¿Dónde pasaría la noche?_ – Un problema más a su lista - _Quién le iba a decir que ayudar a ese joven le iba a dejar sin habitación-_

Interrumpió sus pensamientos y clavó su mirada con pesar en el rostro de la recepcionista – **Gracias señorita** – Guardó su billetera en su bolso - **¿Algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche?** –

-**Aquí cerca no** – La joven observó como la joven se ponía nerviosa – **Lo lamento** – Fue amable con su gesto –** Pero, si gusta puede pasar la noche en la sala contigua, no podrá dormir y será incomodo** – Nuevamente dirigió su mirada al acogedor lugar **– Hay televisor y puede cenar algo en el restaurant **– Le dedicó una generosa sonrisa – **Tal vez, mañana haya habitaciones disponibles** –

-**Le agradezco** – Sonrió a su pesar, la recepcionista no tenía la culpa de lo que Ella estaba viviendo. Caminó lo más lento que su cuerpo le permitió. Lo último que esperaba era toparse una vez más con ese apuesto joven - _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?_ …- suspiro mental -… _Y no reconocerle _– Ese joven se le había hecho conocido todo ese tiempo porque se trataba de un guapísimo modelo que hacía anuncios para televisión y su imagen impecable de chico apuesto y enviado por los dioses se miraba muy seguido en los espectaculares – ¡_Demonios!_ – Bufó, realmente molesta consigo misma – _Lo que se debió de haber burlado aquel chico a sus espaldas, a costa de sus costillas – _

Entró al pequeño restaurante, se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones de piel que había en el acogedor rincón. Asió una de las revistas que había en la mesita de madera – _Seguro que un café negro será suficiente para mantenerme despierta toda la madrugada_ – Hojeó la revista sin poner mucha atención y con la poca fuerza con la que la sostenía no evitó que se le resbalará de sus manos – _No puede ser_ – Pensó haciéndose para adelante y recoger la revista, la sostuvo con fuerza y la giró – _Empezaba a odiar su suerte_ – Clavó su mirada en la figura que se encontraba en la fotografía que abarcaba toda la página –_Rayos_ – Masculló molesta al ver como su mirada se cruzaba con los ojos sin vida del retrato. _Un hombre sumamente apuesto vestido con traje de seda completamente de negro y una corbata que hacia contraste con su color plata brillante_.

-_Es más guapo en persona_ – Sonrió para sus adentros. Paseo su vista a la página contigua y lo que vio realmente le hizo hacer nudo su estómago. _Una hermosa mujer sofisticada, despampanante y elegante le tenía abrazado del cuello de manera tan íntima y seductora que despertó su envidia._

- _¿Pero qué demonios?_ – Cerró de un manotazo la revista y la dejó caer con descuido en la mesita que estaba a un lado.

Espero a que una amable camarera le atendiera. Como lo había decidido pidió un café americano negro y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para acompañar su depresión – _Estas vacaciones son una locura_ – Por ahí decían: Lo que mal comienza… mal termina. Aquellas palabras le causaron un escalofrió. Lo único que deseaba era volver a ver a su familia y liberarse de los fantasmas del pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había esperado al botones unos quince minutos. Después de que había visto caminar a su _"samaritana"_ hacía la recepción -_Tuvo un mal presentimiento_- Le observó ir desconsolada a un acogedor rincón del restaurante donde se podía disfrutar de un café y bocadillos. El hecho de haber recibido su ayuda y compartir más de tres horas de viaje con esa joven le había despertado cierto interés y simpatía – _Algo andaba mal y Él averiguaría que ocurría_ –

**-Señor** – Le habló un joven castaño – **Me permite su equipaje** – Le pidió amablemente – **Le guiaré hasta su habitación –**

Grimmjow se puso de pie y siguió con la mirada a la camarera que dejaba en la mesa de la cálida salita un café y un plato con una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Siguió al joven en silencio. Una idea daba vueltas en su cabeza – _No podía tener tan mala suerte o ¿sí?_ – Todo aquello empezaba a parecer una pesadilla – _Ella ya no era asunto suyo_ – Diablos – _Nunca había sido asunto suyo y jamás lo seria_ - Su mente le reprochaba de muy mala gana – _Cómo podía dejarla sola y a su suerte. Después de lo que Ella había hecho por él _– Seguro que sólo eran malas deducciones suyas. Saldría de sus dudas. Y, por fin le dejaría ir y enfrentar su camino – _Cada quien por su lado_ –

**-Llegamos** – Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron **– Que pasé linda noche** – El joven abrió la habitación y dejó el equipaje a un costado de la cama **– Gracias** - Sonrió recibiendo su propina.

**-Espera** – Le detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

**-Si señor** – El castaño se detuvo esperando a saber que se le ofrecía al huésped.

Debía formular bien su pregunta. Sin sonar a maniaco - acosador **– ¿Hay servicio al cuarto? – **

**-Si señor, si gusta puede decirme que se le ofrece y se lo traeré en seguida –**

**- Estoy cansado y no quisiera esperar a que termines de atender a los otros huéspedes que se deben instalar en sus habitaciones – **

**-No se preocupe por eso** – El joven realmente resto importancia a ese hecho **– Usted fue el último huésped en alquilar habitación** – Miró la habitación –**Esta era la última habitación disponible – **

**-¿Qué ocurre con las personas que llegan en madrugada o no alcanzan habitación?** –Preguntó con indiferencia y sin expresión en su rostro.

**-Seguro que nuestra linda Momo los envía a la sala de espera a ver televisor y mañana se les acomoda si es que hay habitaciones disponibles** – Dijo el chico curioso - **¿Espera usted a alguien?** – Preguntó con respeto, sin caer en la intromisión.

El silencio de parte del joven de cabellos azules le indico que no debía insistir. Él tendría sus razones para preguntar - **¿Quiere que le traiga algo de cenar?-** Regreso al tema inicial, lo último que deseaba eran problemas con los clientes.

-**Si **– Clavó su mirada en la del joven – **Dos cortes de carne, uno a tres cuartos y otro bien cocido, guarnición de verduras, puré de papá y vino tinto – **

**-¿Una copa? – **

**-Una botella y dos copas –**

La curiosidad del chico fue notoria. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más sobre el tema.

**-En un momento se lo traigo –**

**-Una cosa más – **

**-Si –**

**-Hay una chica en la sala del restaurante** – No le miraba – **Dígale que su habitación esta lista, traiga su equipaje y cerciórese de no decirle nada más –**

**-Como usted diga** – Ese hombre era de lo más extraño.

-**Antes de traer la cena** – Le miró de reojo – **La joven debe estar en la habitación – **

**-Sí señor, en seguida la traigo **– Salió de lo más impresionado de aquella habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentada observando el televisor comía de su exquisito pastel de chocolate. El postre estaba divino pero la idea del café sólo no había sido la mejor. Volvió a dar otro sorbo e intento esconder un gesto de desaprobación a su bebida – _Cómo algo que podía llegar a ser una delicia dulce y empalagosa en ese momento le asqueaba por ser amargo y simple_ –

Dejó la taza en el platito que estaba en la mesa y tomando una servilleta se limpió los labios intentando desaparecer ese horrible sabor, comió un poco más de pastel para equilibrar su gusto. De pronto había perdido el apetito y lo único que esperaba era que el día de mañana llegará lo antes posible – _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos encontrarse viviendo una mejor realidad –_

**-Señorita** – La voz de un joven le llamó su atención – **Su habitación esta lista** –

_-Maravilloso_ – Soltó su conciencia en voz alta _– La vida le sonreía y Dios se apiadaba de Ella _– De un solo movimiento se puso de pie. Sin hacer preguntas, lo que más deseaba era una cómoda cama para poder dormir, dormir y dormir _– Mañana sería otro día_ – Se dijo en silencio siguiendo al joven de ojos cafés que le miraba curioso de vez en cuando.

-¿_Se tratará de una pareja de recién casados?_ – Pensaba el joven intrigado –_Era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría en el trabajo - _Un hombre que alquilaba una habitación, hacia preguntas extrañas y luego le enviaba por una mujer que en contraste no hacia preguntas – _Todo esto parece una locura_ – Su trabajo era obedecer a los huéspedes. Siguió su camino en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar hacer preguntas indiscretas e incorrectas.

**-Su habitación** – El joven giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Supuso que se encontraba así a propósito.

**-No es necesario** – Comentó Nel al ver que el joven quería entrar a dejar su equipaje – **Hasta aquí es suficiente** – La joven sonrió asiendo la maleta en sus manos. Entró y caminó feliz por el hecho de que le pudieran conseguir una habitación -_Tomaré un baño, me recostaré, veré un rato el televisor y después dormiré _– Enlistó mentalmente todo lo que haría y sin poder resistirse se dejó caer en la suave, acolchonada y cómoda cama – _Su suerte estaba cambiando _–

Sacó de su maleta un pijama de seda; pantalones amplios y cómodos de diseño de rayas negras y rojas verticales, un efecto que seguro le alargaría sus piernas – _Más de lo que ya lo eran_ – Y a juego una camiseta de tirantes lisa color roja – _Un pijama sencillo, casual y muy adecuado para descansar como una princesa_ – Asió una toalla grande y se dispuso a tomar un largo y relajante baño. Se quitó los zapatos, se iba desabrochando los botones de la blusa –_Uno a uno con calma_- No llevaba prisa, disfrutaría de sus últimos momentos de paz. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaría mañana en su casa, con su familia. Si algo había aprendido de su madre adoptiva era de disfrutar de cada momento de la vida como si fuese el último. Con esa agradable idea se dirigió al baño. Una vez frente a la puerta giró la perilla y sin más entró. Dio un sonoro grito que supuso despertaría a todas las personas del hotel – _Frente a Ella había un hombre, uno apuesto, alto, de buen cuerpo_ – Miró hacía otro lado logrando dar intimidad y privacidad al chico que _"gracias al Cielo"_ tenía una enorme toalla anudada a su cintura – _Por Dios, aquella era la escena más comprometedora en la que se había visto envuelta en toda su vida_ – Ella de igual manera a medio vestir, sin zapatos, sin pantalones y con su blusa desabrochada mostrando el lindo encaje negro de sus prendas interiores. Al recordar cómo se encontraba rápidamente se cubrió con la blusa, que poco le escondía sus piernas _**–Lo… si..e. **_- Se disculpó atropellando las palabras en su garganta – _El botones debió equivocarse_ – Demonios, debía parecer una tonta maniaca acosadora de modelos – _Ahora, este chico creerá que lo ando siguiendo y lo peor que quiero seducirlo y aprovecharme de esta incómoda situación_ – Se encontraba roja de los pies a la cabeza, la sensación de vergüenza no le dejaba mirarle a los ojos – **Me dijeron que mi habitación estaba lista y me trajeron acá** – Hizo una pequeña pausa tomando aire – **Lo lamento, me vestiré lo más rápido que pueda y me marcho **–

**-No tienes por qué** – Escuchó decir.

**-¿Cómo?** – Aquellas palabras lograron captar su atención y que por unos minutos olvidase la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban. La pena, el orgullo y vergüenza se minimizaron haciendo que alzase su rostro para mirarle. Le vio sonreír con arrogancia y aquello le molesto.

**-Yo le dije al chico que te trajera**- Le respondió sin muestras de nada, no había pudor en ese hombre – _Nada _– ni una pizca de vergüenza.

**-No entiendo –** Le miró curiosa, ansiaba saber más razones por las que Él quería tenerla ahí.

-**Tómalo como un pago a tu boleto** - Entrecerró sus ojos – **Estamos a mano, no te debo nada –** Caminó hacia Ella – **No dormir toda la noche y estar sentada en un sofá viendo el televisor de madrugada es más incómodo que dormir aquí** –

**-Yo…-** Balbuceó cuando le tuvo frente a Ella – _Muy cerca_ – Podía sentir su respiración chocar con su frente.

-**No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte**- Se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle – **Tienes un cuerpo divino **–El aliento cálido le estremeció hasta la médula **– No tienes nada que no haya visto antes** – Sonrió seductoramente. Aquel último comentario estaba fuera de lugar. Se quedó sin palabras, las piernas le temblaban y temía desplomarse en cualquier segundo. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Como pudo paso saliva por la garganta.

_-Silencio_ –

Grimmjow paso a su lado y sin girarse a mirarle le habló con su tono habitual **– La izquierda es la caliente** – Sabiendo lo que provocaba en Nel volvió a sonreír con arrogancia – **Disfruta del baño –**

Se quedó estática, intentando digerir lo que momentos antes le había ocurrido – _Todo esto era una pesadilla –_ Tenía que despertar y liberarse de aquella tan desagradable situación _– No se quedaría ahí a dormir_- Definitivamente todo aquello era una locura.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos en lo que Nel tomaba su relajante baño. La vergüenza se había esfumado – _Ya que más daba_ – Se encontraba ahí y debía aprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar de un momento de paz antes de ir a enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado _– locura o no_ – Estaba dispuesta a dar un final a aquel triste e inconcluso episodio de su vida. Debía perdonar y perdonarse así misma por todos los pecados cometidos.

* * *

_**-Los sucesos que te mantienen al borde de la locura son aquellos centrados en la realidad -**_

* * *

_Continuará…_

_**Notas de la autora**__: Hey, como han están ¿?... Lo prometido es deuda. Ya estoy acá con la actualización de este fic que disfruto mucho en escribir. Espero sigan leyendo y me digan que les pareció este capítulo. Disculpen la demora, el trabajo y una rachita de depre por unos detalles que comente con varias de ustedes me tenían muy desanimada. Ya estoy poniéndome las pilas. _

_Gracias a __**Dairen Tsukihino, MikoBicho-chan, flyppi, Shizu-oneesan, Tesake, **__**nessie black 10**__y__** Akisa **__por dejar sus motivantes reviews. Por sus comentarios es que esta historia va tomar un rumbo más profundo. Al principio sólo sería un fic de 5 capítulos, pero, ahora creo que más de 10 capítulos si va tener._

_Pd. Les invito a leer los dos fics nuevos que subí y espero sus comentarios, please._

_Les quiere_

_Alis chan_


End file.
